harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Happy65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happy65 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Happy65 Talk HCP ' 07:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo, bro! I remember this wiki quite well, I was a part of it during it's beginning. A shame it was so short-lived, tho. But you reviving the site is a wonderful thing and I am very glad for you doing. I also appreciate how you do your best to promote your adopted wiki in Lovia. Are you also promoting the Harvian Isles on other wikia's? The more promotion, the better! And if you could, you might try and get the wiki in the spotlight once you have succeeded in your expansion\updating of the pages. That would gain a lot of new people. We tried to get good ol' Lovia in the spotlight before but it never really penned out. Now Lovia has a large enough community to survive for quite some time, but Harvia still badly needs one. So I wish you all the luck in the world with that. If you ever need a hand, or some advice, I'll be around. I wouldn't mind checking in every once in a while to see how you are progressing. It's interesting and nice to see someone be so passionate about a project I was once involved in myself. Since then it became somewhat of a "ghost town", but you are blowing some new life into it! Have fun! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hiya, I was planning to get it a spotlight but I'm not planning to get it straight away. The thing is I don't want an active community in the middle of reforming a wiki :P ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 17:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand! What you need right now is some peace and quiet to work (either alone or with a small group of trusted contributors) on shaping your country, writing the articles, designing systems. Then when you are finished you can kick off by asking for that spotlight. Ones you get the spotlight, you immediately call for elections, but no sooner then that. It will bring a lot of new people in because trust me, nation wiki's are at their activity peak right around the elections. It's been like that in Lovia for as long as I can remember. That way you would interest a lot of people to become part of the community. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the advice :) ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 18:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I redo the political and governmental system here? It's a bit chaotic and there are many things that have strange names. A secretariat is the administrative section of a department, not an entire department, et cetera. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the cities are coming along nicely, but I would strongly recommend merging all the settlement pages into a single page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I will do the government thing soon, but i'm currently concentrating on the settlements, thanks for your advice and I hope to see you editing around here :) ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 16:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Could I work on the government myself? It'll be roughly similar to Lovia's. I also want to redo some of the political parties. Things can be done retroactively, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, would you be alright if I changed the structure of the legislature to be divided into five districts with proportional representation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The Harvian Islands government will be different to lovian government, if you want, you can become the minister of foreign affairs in Harvia. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 18:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it will be different. I meant the Prime Minister + Ministers (they can be called Secretaries) structure of the executive branch would be similar. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) So, could I start work on my plan? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I can sort out the government on my own. No offence ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 13:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Aw. :( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) If you want to be the minister of foreign affairs, sure, but I can sort out the government system. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 19:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No thanks. I prefer domestic affairs, so I'll pass. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, do you want to be the Minister of General Affairs? Btw, can you join the Harvian Conservative Party. ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 19:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that we should wipe the old Estates. Also, I don't think the name of that party should have Harvian in it, so I can't join (I probably wouldn't anyway :P). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Plan Alright, I am going to make an official suggestion and pleading here. :D As for political parties, there should be roughly three leftist parties: a moderate one, a socialist one, and a green one. Then, there should be a centrist party or two. This could be some sort of social/modern liberal party and a farmers' party (true centre). Then you'll want roughly three rightist parties: a christian one, a moderate one, and a nationalist one. Of course, this isn't limited, just a general outline for the palette of parties that the islands should have, so you could add an extra classical liberal party, a communist party, et cetera or reduce the number of parties as well. I'm not a fan of Samoan Power. . . it seems a bit silly. Generally, reformers will join another party and campaign for reform on their own. As for the legislature, the name "Estates" is highly unusual and doesn't make sense to me. There is no reason for it to have that name. Since the islands are a former US colony, simply "national legislature" or "Congress" would be better. Anyway, it seems that you're going for a parliamentary system, in which a Prime Minister and other ministers come from Congress. Lovia's system on this is pretty accurate on the real world's, except for the fact that we give everyone a government post. Since we're not active enough for elections yet, we should just create a fake Congress. My proposal for this. Each of the districts (are there 4? or 5?) receive a number of representatives out of a total (50? that's fine, but I like 100 personally) proportional to their politician. Say we have one hundred seats. One district has 30% of the people. They receive thirty seats for an election to occur in. Or, to simplify, we could have one single national district, as is done in Lovia. The former system is better for non-real political systems, like that of Brunant. As of the executive branch, I'd propose a renaming of them all to either Ministry of Department. The number of them should be increased a bit (nothing specific for now), and the automatic equation of the Prime Minister to Minister of General Affairs should be abolished. Thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy? You there? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :-( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I never invented Samoan Power, I'm keeping estates due to history reasons, I am renaming to ministry, and why should the automatic equation of President to Minister of General Affairs be abolished? ' Happy65 Talk HCP ' 07:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I know you didn't invent Samoan Power. So why not remove it? :P If you're renaming secretariat to ministry despite history, what's the problem with renaming Estates? The automatic equation is not found in other countries, as most either have the Prime Minister as a standalone post or the PM gets to choose their own ministry to run. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :-( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you should reset this discussion at the end of the page. Then he'll see it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Finance Could I become the head of the Harvian Central Bank? I would like to design the currency, you see. And I made a character as well. HORTON11: • 21:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Horton's banknotes look really good, so full support. Although, could you make a 2 banknote as well this time? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Horton, The currency is Corona. ' Happy65 ' Talk HCP ' 07:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Great. I made a note series with images which would go well with the Harvian Islands. HORTON11: • 15:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Plan (repost) Alright, I am going to make an official suggestion and pleading here. :D As for political parties, there should be roughly three leftist parties: a moderate one, a socialist one, and a green one. Then, there should be a centrist party or two. This could be some sort of social/modern liberal party and a farmers' party (true centre). Then you'll want roughly three rightist parties: a christian one, a moderate one, and a nationalist one. Of course, this isn't limited, just a general outline for the palette of parties that the islands should have, so you could add an extra classical liberal party, a communist party, et cetera or reduce the number of parties as well. I'm not a fan of Samoan Power. . . it seems a bit silly. Generally, reformers will join another party and campaign for reform on their own. As for the legislature, the name "Estates" is highly unusual and doesn't make sense to me. There is no reason for it to have that name. Since the islands are a former US colony, simply "national legislature" or "Congress" would be better. Anyway, it seems that you're going for a parliamentary system, in which a Prime Minister and other ministers come from Congress. Lovia's system on this is pretty accurate on the real world's, except for the fact that we give everyone a government post. Since we're not active enough for elections yet, we should just create a fake Congress. My proposal for this. Each of the districts (are there 4? or 5?) receive a number of representatives out of a total (50? that's fine, but I like 100 personally) proportional to their politician. Say we have one hundred seats. One district has 30% of the people. They receive thirty seats for an election to occur in. Or, to simplify, we could have one single national district, as is done in Lovia. The former system is better for non-real political systems, like that of Brunant. As of the executive branch, I'd propose a renaming of them all to either Ministry of Department. The number of them should be increased a bit (nothing specific for now), and the automatic equation of the Prime Minister to Minister of General Affairs should be abolished. Thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Harvia may also send in darters to the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. So if you want Harvia to be represented, you may add darters to the list. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Still going? Is this still kicking :D?Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC) At the moment, not really. :/ 77topaz (talk) 22:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC)